1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, machine and method for providing various rental items. The present invention also relates to a system, machine and method for providing rental digital cameras and providing printed images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various electronic units, such as digital cameras, video cameras, car navigation systems, etc. are used outdoors.
For example, digital cameras are in wide use, because of their function that users can easily print images at home with the utilization of a computer and printer, etc.
Those users who do not possess a computer, etc. need to record image data on a recording medium, such as a flash memory card, floppy disk, or the like, and to go ask a photo shop for printing photographed images. Hence, it is quite time consuming to finally get the printed images.
Further, those users who do not possess a digital camera or leave their digital camera at home, they can not use the digital camera anyhow or outside their house. It is therefore demanded that digital cameras should be rented at places, such as amusement parks, golf course, theme parks, etc., where people frequently use the digital camera.
It is also demanded that a system for easily providing various rental items other than electronic units, such as digital cameras, etc., should be realized.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a system and machine for providing rental items.
Another object thereof is to provide a method for providing rental items.
Still another object thereof is to provide a system and machine for providing rental video cameras and providing printed images.
In order to accomplish the above objects, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rental system comprising: a rental-item providing machine which contains at least one rental item, and provides the at least one rental item to a user; and a management device which manages the at least one rental item, and wherein the rental-item providing machine includes a container which contains the at least one rental item, an identification section which is installed in the container and identifies the at least one rental item contained inside the container, a first transmitter which transmits identification information representing the at least one rental item identified by the identification section to the management device, and the management device manages the at least one rental item, using the identification information sent from the first transmitter.
If the above-structured rental-item providing machine is arranged outdoors, the user can use the rental item, even if he/she does not possess such an item or leaves the item at home.
The rental-item providing machine may include: a first determiner which makes a credit inquiry about the user, thereby to determine whether to rent the at least one rental item to the user; and an opener which provides the user with the at least one rental item by opening the container, in a case where the first determiner determines to rent the at least one rental item to the user.
The management device may include a fifth determiner which determines whether to add a user in a user registration list, by making a credit inquiry about the user, and a register which registers the user in the user registration list, in a case where the fifth determiner determines to add the user in the user registration list; and the rental-item providing machine includes a sixth determiner which determines whether the register registers the user to be provided with the at least one rental item in the user registration list, and an opener which opens the container so as to provide the at least one rental item to the user, in a case where the sixth determiner determines that the register registers the user.
The rental-item providing machine may include: a memory which stores rental information representing the at least one rental item rented to the user and the user in association with each other; a second determiner which determines whether the at least one rental item rented to a user is same as a rental item returned by the user, based on the rental information stored in the memory; and a requesting device which requests the user to return the rented at least one rental item, in a case where the second determiner determines that the returned rental item is not the same as the at least one rental item rented to the user.
The rental system may further comprise an inquiry center which makes a credit inquiry about a user, and wherein the first determiner may include a card reader which reads out personal information of the user from a card possessed by the user, and a second transmitter which sends the personal information read by the card reader to the inquiry center, thereby to make a credit inquiry about the user.
The management device may include a position detector which detects a position of the at least one rental item rented to the user.
The management device may include: a third determiner which determines whether the at least one rental item is position outside a predetermined area, based on a detection result of the position detector; and a warning transmitter which transmits a warning toward the user to which the at least one rental item is rented, in a case where the third determiner determines that the at least one rental item is positioned outside the predetermined area.
The at least one rental item may be a digital camera; and the rental-item providing machine may include a printer which prints an image photographed by the digital camera.
The digital camera may include a third transmitter which sends image data representing the photographed image; the rental-item providing machine may include a first receiver which receives the image data sent by the third transmitter; and the printer may print an image, using the image data received by the first receiver.
The digital camera may be connectable to a cellular phone; and the third transmitter may transmit image data through the cellular phone connected to the digital camera.
The rental-item providing machine may include a plurality of rental-item providing machines within a predetermined area, and the management device may include a position detector which detects a position of the at least one rental item which is rented to a user, a fourth determiner which determines the rental-item providing machine to which the user returns the digital camera, based on a detection result of the position detector, and a controller which controls the rental-item providing machine, which is one determined by the fourth determiner, to prepare for printing an image photographed by the digital camera.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rental-item providing machine comprising: a container which contains at least one rental item; a first determiner which determines whether to provide a user with the at least one rental item, by making a credit inquiry about the user; and an opener which opens the container so as to provide the user with the at least one rental item, in a case where the first determiner determines to provide the user with the at least one rental item.
The rental-item providing machine may further comprise: a memory which stores rental information representing a user and a rental item rented to the user in association with each other; a second determiner which determines, based on the rental information stored in the memory, whether a rental item returned by a user is same as a rental item rented to the user; and a requester which requests the user to return the rented rental item, in a case where the second determiner determines that the returned rental item is not same as the rental item rented to the user.
The first determiner may include: a card reader which reads out personal information of the user from a card which is held by the user; and a first transmitter which transmits the personal information read out by the card reader to a predetermined credit inquiry center, thereby to make a credit inquiry about the user.
The rental-item providing machine may further comprise a checker which checks a fundamental function of the returned rental item.
The rental item may be a digital camera; and the rental-item providing machine may further include a printer which prints an image photographed by the digital camera.
The digital camera may include a second transmitter which transmits image data of the photographed image; the rental-item providing machine may include a receiver which receives the image data transmitted by the second transmitter; and the printer may print an image using the image data received by the receiver.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for providing a rental item, comprising the steps of: determining whether to provide a user with a rental item, by making a credit inquiry about the user to which the rental item is rented; and providing the user with the rental item, by opening a container which contains the rental item, in a case where it is determined to provide the user with the rental item.
The method may further comprise the steps of: storing rental information representing a user and a rental item rented to the user in association with each other; determining, based on the rental information, whether a rental item returned by a user is same as a rental item rented to the user; and requesting the user to return the rented rental item, in a case where it is determined that the returned rental item is not same as the rented rental item.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rental system comprising: a management device which is used by an operator, and determines whether to provide a user with a rental item; and an inquiry center which makes a credit inquiry about a user who intends to rent a rental item, and wherein the management device includes a card reader which reads out personal information of the user from a card which is held by the user, a first transmitter which transmits the personal information read out by the card reader to the inquiry center, thereby to make a credit inquiry about the user, a determiner which determines whether to provide the user with the rental item, in accordance with a result of the credit inquiry made by the first transmitter, and an instructor which instructs the operator to provide the user with the rental item, in a case where the determiner determined to provide the user with the rental item.
The rental item may be a digital camera; and the management device may include a printer which prints an image photographed by the digital camera.
The digital camera may include a second transmitter which transmits image data of the photographed image; the management device may include a receiver which receives the image data transmitted by the second transmitter; and the printer may print an image using the image data received by the receiver.